


And I remember

by CatherineParker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Daniel are supposed to live a perfect life with a happy ending. Is it going to end this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Everything feels right.

Everything is as it's supposed to be.

Your arms are warm and strong as they come up to embrace me. I feel safe. I can't remember the last time I felt so protected and everything in my mind tells me, that you're the one I hoped for, the one I am going to love, and live with, forever. The happy ending I've always dreamt of has finally begun and I cannot wait to escape my other life. As I met you, I wasn't prepared. Not for the feelings for you, that seem to blossom and grow stronger with each passing day. But I would not want to miss them again, you, for a single day.

There are times when I can't stand being apart from you for long, when my mother forces things of etiquette upon me. There are times when I just want to leave this place behind and start a new life away from all I've known. In a way, these are selfish wishes and thoughts of a young girl who once dreamt of a white knight in shinning armor. The time for dreams and hopes is over now, then you became real.

Daddy would understand and support me. I'm sure he would, wouldn't he? He wants for me to be happy and a life of joy, he has said so, many times. I want to believe him. I want it to be true. I want us to be true. My mother on the other hand won't be so easily convinced, with all her big and demanding dreams for my future. Her greed for power and wealth has overtaken her and I am supposed to be her ticket in. With you at my side, holding me steady and safe, I have the feeling that I might not need to live up to her expectations. That one day, I could be truly free. I'm grateful that I have finally found you. You give me strength.

The time I spend with you, hidden from the ever watching eyes of my controlling mother, fill me with hope. Hope for a future full of love and laughter, a life with my dreams for us coming true. Afternoon after afternoon is spent in golden sunlight where we meet under our tree. The secret place is special and I can't seem to come here without finding my thoughts wandering back to you and the feeling of your hand clasping mine.

You tell me about your dreams, about the family we are going to have. In the distance I can already hear the faint noise of children's clatter and for a moment I let myself forget about every difficulty that stands in our way.

In your embrace I rest my head against your shoulder, breathe in your earthy scent. I shut my eyes and I just want you to hold me close, forever. Unconsciously, my fingers seek the golden ring, that's hanging from the chain around my neck.

When I open my eyes, you are gone - and I remember.


End file.
